


iDog

by 13whitemice



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dogs, Gen, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13whitemice/pseuds/13whitemice
Summary: Питер очень хотел собаку...





	iDog

**Author's Note:**

> Тони жив, Наташа жива. #в_топку_канон
> 
> Знаю, работа не в моем стиле, но моему Музу было нужно. Люблю вас, мои дорогие!

— Мистер Старк! Ну пожалуйста!

— Нет.

— Ну, мистер Старк!

— Я сказал, нет.

Такие разговоры в последнее время повторялись с удивительной частотой и уже порядком утомили Тони.

 

— Мистер Старк, сегодня на улице я видел щеночка, он был таким одиноким. Может…

— Я скажу Хэппи, чтобы он отвёз его в приют, там о нем и позаботятся, и хозяина найдут. Где, говоришь, ты его видел?

— Но я мог бы сам о нем заботиться! Кормить, выгуливать…

— Питер, — Тони в раздражении снял очки и сжал пальцами переносицу. — Ты учишься, стажируешься в компании, работаешь со мной в лаборатории, тренируешься и участвуешь в операциях Мстителей, и до сих пор ходишь в патрули. Я даже не уверен, что ты спишь и ешь. Лучше заведи вместо собаки девушку.

— У меня есть девушка!

— Да? И кто она?

— Э-э-э… ЭмДжей?

— Ты меня об этом спрашиваешь? — приподняв бровь поинтересовался Старк.

— Мы встречаемся с ЭмДжей, — уверенно отчеканил Питер.

— А она вообще в курсе? Где и когда было ваше последнее свидание?

— ЭмДжей говорит, что ей не нужны подарки, цветы и свидания.

— Ясно. Заведи девушку, Питер. Тебе восемнадцать, в конце концов! — воскликнул Тони, а в следующее мгновение, нахмурившись, спросил: — Тебе же уже есть восемнадцать?

Вместо ответа Питер зарычал и вышел из комнаты.

 

— Па-а-ап!

— Да, Солнышко?

— Давай заведем собаку?

— Морган, детка, ну зачем тебе собака?

— Собаки милые.

В следующее мгновение Тони заметил Питера, зависшего у холодильника со стаканом сока. Пацан старательно делал вид, что ему совершенно не интересен их с Морган разговор.

— Питер, мы не заведем собаку. И использовать Морган — подлый прием.

— Но, пап!..

— Цыц, юная леди! Вы меня разочаровали. И вообще, пацан, почему ты об этом просишь меня, а не Мэй?

— Я спрашивал ее. Она отказала, — вздохнул Питер. — У нас слишком маленькая квартира, и я чаще бываю у вас, чем дома.

— Слушай, пацан… Я не то чтобы сильно люблю животных. Я и людей-то не особо люблю. Хочешь себе питомца? Как насчет… робота! А что? Соберём в моей мастерской, я даже помогу тебе с созданием ИИ. Не такого умного, как Джарвис или Пятница, конечно, но за палкой бегать, выполнять команды, грызть кроссовки и прятать твои носки сможет. Зато не нужно будет кормить и убирать за ним… — Тони осекся, скосив глаза на Морган, а затем закончил: — разное. Разве что подзаряжать время от времени. Кстати, и квартиру вашу охранять будет. Что? — спросил Тони, заметив, наконец, вытянувшиеся лица Морган и Питера.

— Роботы не милые.

— Эй! Очень даже милые. Взять хотя бы дубину! Ну прелесть же, главное огнетушитель не давать. Правда же?

Морган молча покачала головой, поджав губы, и, взяв Питера за руку, ушла вместе с ним с кухни.

 

— Тони…

— Пепс, если ты насчёт собаки, то сразу — нет, — не отрываясь от микросхем оборвал жену Старк.

— С чего ты взял…

Вздохнув, Тони отложил в сторону паяльник и обернулся к Пеппер.

— А с того, что на этой неделе вопрос с собакой поднимался уже… Пятница, напомни?

— Считать только просьбы мистера Паркера? Или остальных тоже?

— Всех.

— Мистер Паркер — пять раз, мисс Старк — два раза, мисс Романова — один раз, мистер Роджерс — один раз, мистер Хоган — один раз…

— Достаточно, Пятница. Они уговорили Хэппи, Пепс! В душе не представляю как. Мне кажется, без шантажа там не обошлось. И теперь решили использовать тяжёлую артиллерию.

— Ладно. Они и правда меня попросили, ты как всегда прав. Почему ты так не хочешь собаку?

— Потому что животные это хаос. Они все вокруг крушат и портят, им нужно много внимания, ими нужно заниматься, воспитывать. У меня нет на это времени. У тебя — тоже. А дети наиграются через неделю. И что потом? Вернём обратно, как не подошедший по цвету диван? В конце концов, это живое существо!

— Ты так уверен, что ребята не справятся? Морган уже достаточно взрослая и ответственная. И всегда была умной.

Что-то в тоне Пеппер заставило Тони присмотреться к ней внимательнее. И тут же пришло внезапное понимание.

— Скажи просто, что тоже хочешь собаку, — проворчал Старк с усмешкой и притянул Пеппер в свои объятия.

— Нууу… — протянула Пеппер и вздохнула. — Я и правда с детства хотела собаку. Но отец говорил в точности как ты! Даже маленькую так и не разрешил завести…

— А ты наверняка долго пыталась доказать отцу, что разумная, ответственная и серьезная девочка, да, Пепс? — промурлыкал Тони, наблюдая за тем, как на щеках нервничающей жены выступает румянец. Бинго! — Так вот откуда появилась умница-разумница Вирджиния Пеппер Поттс! Идеальная глава компании, великолепная жена и лучшая мать в мире. Надо будет как-нибудь поблагодарить твоего отца при случае.

— Да ну тебя, Старк! — попыталась оттолкнуть Тони Вирджиния.

— Ладно, я подумаю.

— Что?.. — застыла от неожиданности Пеппер.

— Я подумаю над возможностью завести собаку, — пояснил ошеломлённой Вирджинии Старк, а затем добавил, заметив, как растягиваются в улыбке ее губы: — Подумаю! В любом случае, ответ будет не сегодня. А ты постарайся сделать так, чтобы эти двое монстров больше не доставали ни меня, ни окружающих.

Услышав это Пеппер взвизгнула и крепко обняла Тони. Его Пепс. Взвизгнула. Как первоклассница, которой подарили Барби-принцессу. Ему нужно будет как-то это переварить.

— Все, милая, хватит, а то задушишь. А теперь брысь отсюда, я хочу закончить эту штуку сегодня и желательно до ужина, потому что если я его пропущу ты же сама меня и запилишь. Давай, брысь, брысь!

Тони таки успел закончить работу над новым проектом до ужина. Это был прототип нового робота-спасателя, представлявший из себя эдакую робогусеничку. Впрочем, использовать эту малышку при желании можно было по разному, а не только для обследования завалов. В том числе и для шпионажа. На ум почему-то пришла недавняя беседа между Морган и Питером, только закончившим читать серию книг о Гарри Поттере. Непростительных три, а убить может и обычное заклинание левитации. Тони фыркнул. И ведь не сказать, чтобы сам он был уж очень молодым, когда начинал тот крестовый поход против производства оружия. И все же… все тогда повернулось к лучшему.

Тони обвел глазами свою мастерскую. Взгляд невольно зацепился за один из первых Марков, стоящих здесь скорее как дань памяти. И в голову внезапно пришла мысль, от которой он расхохотался. Руки чесались начать воплощать задуманное, но Тони остановил себя. За время ужина он как раз обдумает детали. Не стоит давать Пеппер лишний повод вторгаться в его святая святых и портить детишкам сюрприз…

 

— Привет, мелюзга! Как дела в школе?

— Пап? Что ты здесь делаешь?

Тони поднялся из кресла и прошел через гостиную к застывшим в проходе Питеру и Морган, только вернувшимся домой с занятий.

— Вас жду. Ну так как дела?

— Нормально. Пап, а ты разве не должен быть на работе сейчас?

— Работа для слабаков, — отмахнулся Тони. — Тем более там сейчас твоя мама, Солнце, и она прекрасно справляется и без меня. Порой без меня даже лучше. Но, если что — я вам этого не говорил. А вообще, у меня для вас сюрприз.

Тони приобнял обоих за плечи и подвёл их к дивану… за которым в режиме ожидания сидел робопес. Внешне напоминающий очертаниями бультерьера, он был раскрашен в цвета Железного человека и даже имел в грудной пластине свой собственный мини реактор.

В комнате воцарилась гробовая тишина. Впрочем, ненадолго.

— Пап!!!

— Мистер Старк!!!

— Что?! — возмутился оглушенный гневными детскими воплями Тони.

— Я же сказала, что не хочу робота! У щенков мягкая шерстка, они теплые и пахнут молоком, а ещё они жуткие лизуны и игруны. Они милые, пап, милые! А это просто железка! — Морган уже готова была расплакаться, тогда как Питер лишь молча буравил Тони обиженным взглядом.

— Ладно, ладно, я все понял! Не хотите робота — не надо…

С этими словами Старк хлопнул в ладоши, после чего панели на груди и голове робопса разъехались в стороны, выпуская на свободу мелкого тигрово-белого бультерьерчика. Вполне себе живого и безумно счастливого, что наконец выбрался из этой неудобной железяки. Знал бы кто, сколько времени и нервов потребовалось Тони, чтобы сначала создать костюм на этого непоседу, а потом научить его сидеть внутри смирно хотя бы минуту.

В следующую секунду Старк оглох повторно уже от воплей радости дочери и своего почти уже сына. Когда звон в ушах и голове немного утих, Тони обнаружил себя в крепких двусторонних объятиях, в то время как бультерьерчик, по документам числящийся Бенджамином Линдом, то ли третьим, то ли четвертым, преспокойно писал на белоснежный дизайнерский ковер.

— Мы все уберем, мистер Старк! — донеслось справа.

Слева рьяно закивали.

— Спасибо, папочка!

Кажется, Морган всё-таки расплакалась. Тони прижал к себе детей и поднял лицо к потолку, чувствуя, как от передавшихся ему эмоций дочки щиплет глаза и предательски горят щеки.

— Да хрен с ним, с ковром. Но выгуливать будете сами, на Хэппи не сваливать, ясно?

— Да, мистер Старк!

— Да, папочка!

А Тони с нетерпением ждал вечера и возвращения Пеппер, чтобы увидеть ее реакцию на свою детскую мечту...

**Author's Note:**

> Робопес:  
> https://content-1.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/595/i-650.jpg


End file.
